User talk:Felipe379
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:LeMansRacer page. Please check our guidelines to get everything you need to know to get started. If there are still questions, leave a message on my talk page! Angeloky (talk) 04:16, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Editing Please familiarise yourself with the manual of style with regards to our image policy, file naming, language, and usage of game altering modifications. It may seem trivial, but our image and modification policy has been in place to avoid degenerative matters involving Electronic Arts, and the EA accounts of any users linking to content on this site via one of their sites or social media groups. Also please try and keep content relevant to their associated articles. Such as the bodykits for the Porsche 911 Turbo S (996) would be more appropriate on the Carbon body kits article rather than the car article itself. Thanks. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:14, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :Alright. Could you link me to the user manual, please? About the article that I've been chaging, I could upload some pictures, I even have a video while testing the car. My question is, these medias would go to the car page or there is a specific artile for them? Felipe379 (talk) 15:18, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Need for Speed Wiki:Guidelines & Need for Speed Wiki:Manual of Style. Images and videos can not be watermarked or show any means of modifying any part of the game. There's a single picture for each vehicle and specific vehicle style on a car article. If you're in doubt, have a look at some of the more popular car articles for reference or the car article guide. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:26, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. I'll look further in them. Ah, could you link me to Sandbox pages to improve my edithing skills? About images of modifying parts of the game, how far do you consider modding? Unlocking hidden content and testing them is allowed? or just modded content is not allowed? ::::If you want to practice any editing, you can create a Sandbox page by going to your user page (http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/User:Felipe379), adding /Sandbox1 to the end of it, and then you can edit that page. If you want to view your edit before committing it, you can use the Desktop Preview button next to the Publish button. ::::Modified content can be published here, but you can't watermark the content, highlight any programs required for accessing that content, or directly copy and paste from another site. This is done to preserve the gameplay experience of a game, but also give insight into the development process without compromising a game's multiplayer or online player interactions. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:42, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::::Alright, and thanks again! I also have been doing some video along the years showing the unreleased content. Is there any specific place to show them? As an example I have this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9VPIanxw8SI ::::It shows how is the currently performance of the 911 Turbo S if adquired in game. I also would like to highlight that the car have performance upgrades, however, they are disabled. That video would be fine as it doesn't show any method of altering the game, but there's overlayed text present and would be best suited if it began at 1:20. It just needs to show what's there ingame for what the video is highlighting, and not focus on any other content. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 15:58, December 3, 2015 (UTC) :So it's fine if I post the video in the Car article wiki? Ok. I have other video showing similar in the same way, such an A4, CTS, or the BMW M3 E46 from NFSMW. That's remind me of one thing, console pictures running in an emulator are allowed? Felipe379 (talk) 16:03, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::It's fine regardless of how you get the image, as long as it follows the image criteria under the Manual of Style. [[User:LeMansRacer|'LeMansRacer']] 16:05, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright! Thanks for the help. If I have any question I'll ask to you. ::Felipe379 (talk) 16:09, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::LeMansRacer, I would like to know what I need to do in order to get permission to edit protected pages. As an example I have this one: http://nfs.wikia.com/wiki/Police_Civic_Cruiser ::If there is no way I can edit this article, how do I get my information there? ::It's because I have some information of earlier version of the Civic Cruiser, information about the variant used in cutscene, which has a different interior etc. Felipe379 (talk) 01:08, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::The article was protected because someone was constantly inserting nonsense into it, but should now be available for regular editors again. Also, please make sure to summarise all your edits in one (categories, pictures and text). The wiki activity feed becomes less clogged up that way, and it is easier for other editors to review changes. You can use the Preview button on your right to see how your edits would look like. CMAN122 (talk) 12:50, December 4, 2015 (UTC)